Spell of Dreams
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Halloween fic! Naruto is sick and tired of being prosecuted by his peers for being gay. He makes a half-hearted wish to a full orange moon that he could live somewhere different away from the people who were sickened by his homosexual existence. He wakes up to find himself tied to a pole and surrounded by people with torches, being prosecuted for being a witch. Wait... WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

So I started just typing and typing and it took my a few days but everything felt like it was flowing so nicely I didn't want to stop for work or sleep but I had to. In the end I got _8 thousand words_! This is my longest one shot **EVER**!

**Spell of Dreams**

"Fucking beat it, faggot!" One of them snarled as their foot connected with Naruto's side. The blonde cried out in surprised pain but said nothing to his attackers.

"Go home, pansy!" Another foot to the stomach. Naruto was curled in the fetal position as they battered him with kicks and spit and punches. They finally stopped and left him there to wallow in his own pain and misery and wallow he did. He wasn't sure how many hours he laid on the ground like that and he honestly didn't care. He would stay there forever if he had to.

After night fell and the cars of the main road lessened considerably, Naruto found the strength in him to roll onto his back and stare up at the night sky from the alleyway he was in.

"A harvest moon…" Naruto whispered quietly and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the cold rays of light from the orange moon hanging in the sky above and a smile tilted his lips. "This life is so unfair, mister moon…" He murmured softly. "My days are marked by wondering who will beat me next…"

A cat ran through the alley loudly, making the blonde jump then laugh at himself. It stopped by the alley entry and stared at him and he could've swore its eyes flickered from green to blood red but he rubbed his eyes and it took off in search of food.

He looked back at the moon with a sigh. "I wish I could be somewhere else… somewhere that I wasn't being treated like a punching bag just because I'm gay…. I wish I could get away from this place and be somewhere safer, you know? Haha, maybe in the arms of some hottie, 'ttebayo." The blonde whispered before forcing himself to stand and beginning to drag himself back to his grandfather's apartment.

Without a thought to even try cleaning up, he dropped into his bed, crying at the pain the move caused. But the pain made it all that much more real. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep, bathed in the light of the orange moon.

_~~ Witchcraft broadly means the practice of and belief in magical skills… ~~_

Naruto felt warm when he was coming to… but he was standing… with something behind him and his arms secured above his head with rope. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at his surroundings. A sea of faces watching him with fear and hate… little huts made of stones and logs and straw?... Then he realized he was tied to some kind of wooden pole… and there was flames surrounding him, slowly creeping their way across musty wet hay towards his feet….?!

"The witch is awake!" Someone shouted. Naruto blinked.

"What? Hold on, I'm no witch!" He shouted at them in panic.

"Do you believe us to be stupid?" Someone roared. Naruto's head swam. He went from being hated for being gay to being murdered for being a witch? Something just wasn't right here. "We watched you fall from the sky, witch! You fell through my barn and scared my horses!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Naruto shouted back. Those flames were getting closer and he was definitely scared.

"Even the way you speak is reminiscent of a witch!" People shouted things at him, a few rocks were thrown his way and he cringed in preparation. Thank the stars these idiots had really bad aim.

The galloping of a horse made the shouting stop and the idiots looked over their shoulders. From Naruto's slightly elevated position, he could see a man in a black cloak with red clouds on a large black steed rushing their way.

"It's the Uchiha!" Someone sneered and they started throwing rocks at him instead. He stopped his horse at the edge of the group and got off before slowly pushing his way through the crowd. He made his way to the front of the crowd and jumped over the flames with ease. Naruto's vision was hazy, the smoke was filling his lungs and he was trying so hard not to cough.

"Let him fry, you damn demon! Better yet, fry with him!" The crowd roared but there was a rushing in Naruto's ears. He barely registered the man in front of him who deftly sliced open the ropes holding his arms and then he pitched forward into a strong arm and broad chest.

"It's alright… you're safe now." A smooth as caramel voice whispered soothingly in his ear and he was lifted up carefully and carried. Naruto could've swore that the person carrying him simply walked through the fire and laid him on the ground outside of it. He was given small sips of water and heard strange whispering above him. As he slowly came to he noticed a man hovering over him. The man had a beautiful face of a porcelain angel with dark onyx gems for eyes.

"How dare you stop us from burning the witch?" A woman screeched and Naruto saw the moment of rage cross the man's features. He gently lifted Naruto's head and brushed cold fingers through soft blonde hair before exploring slowly down Naruto's cheek and to his neck where he felt a strong but somewhat fluttery pulse. He gave a soft sigh that seemed full of relief.

"You are alright…" He whispered quietly. "Thank god…"

"Kill them both! Kakashi! You are our sheriff! Do something about these monsters in our village!" Someone yelled. Naruto saw the man's eyes flash red and he stood with a swiftness that surprised everyone. Naruto was sitting up, regaining his head as he watched.

"This man is no witch! Your idiocy almost killed another innocent victim!" The man roared. The people cringed backwards for a second then someone stepped forward.

"He fell from the sky! We all saw him!" He shouted. The man who saved Naruto stepped to him and lifted him by his shirt.

"If I were to throw you up in the air to the clouds… you would eventually fall from the sky and land painfully. If I were to take you up in the clouds with my so called demon wings and were to oh say… drop you…? You would fall from the sky. So tell me… does that make you a fucking witch?" He snarled.

"N-No sir…" He whispered in fear.

"That's right… Now I'm going to take him with me to tend to his many, _many_ injuries not to mention the near burning he received." The man turned back to Naruto and lifted him up once more. Naruto was sensible enough to realize this time that he was lifted up bridal style and carried over to the large stallion. "Relax," The man said, hoisting Naruto up onto the horse then climbing on behind him. Naruto wasn't sure about what exactly just happened but… he was already enjoying himself. He enjoyed the warm chest pushed to his back and the slow gentle ride out of that dingy town and through the countryside. He'd sort out what was going on later. For now, he'd just enjoy himself.

_~~ The concept of witchcraft and the belief in its existence has existed since the dawn of human history. ~~_

The man was slowly bathing Naruto with a warm wet cloth. He felt a little awkward at being naked but the man seemed to not mind it at all. He didn't seem to speak much but the silence was beginning to unnerve Naruto.

"So… thank you for saving me…" Naruto whispered quietly. "I didn't catch your name before… I'm Naruto, by the way." He finally cracked and whispered. The man seemed to tense for a moment, his hand freezing in mid wipe down Naruto's back.

"Oh… you are… welcome…" He mumbled seemingly awkwardly. His cabin was made of wood and it seemed as though there was only two rooms, a bedroom and a living room. There was a small fire roaring in the fireplace keeping them warm as they sat on a large animal fur across the living room floor. "My name is Sasuke… Uchiha…" He whispered softly.

"Sasuke huh… I like that… So um… I honestly don't know how I got here… or even where here is… but I promise I'm not a witch." He insisted quickly.

"I know. I could tell you weren't one as soon as I laid eyes on you. Your eyes… they're pure… and so is your soul…" Sasuke said. He turned the blonde around to start gently washing his chest. "Listen… you do not understand the things happening around here so I will tell you this to be perfectly clear." He looked Naruto dead in the eye, a hesitant feeling crossing his features. "I am not human." He admitted quietly. "Many years ago, a powerful witch named Madara cursed my family and turned me into a demon. I use my demon powers to hunt witches and prove innocence."

"I um… wow… that was a huge confession right off the bat… but hey, as long as you're willing to lay it all on the table, I will too!" Naruto beamed at him. "I'm a flaming homosexual who made a wish to a harvest moon to be some place else and next thing I know, I'm waking up on a stake in some little town surrounded by medieval folks calling me a witch. Crazy, right?" He forced a laugh.

"Possibly… but what is… a homosexual?" Sasuke tilted his head just a bit and Naruto groaned.

"It's a man… who has sex with other men… I can't get hard for women…" He admitted quietly then waited for the brutal beating.

"…..Oh… that's what it is…" Sasuke said, his face full of concentration. "So.. does that mean that… I mean right now…" He looked up slowly at Naruto, the gears in his mind working so furiously fast, Naruto could almost see the steam. "Do you find me… attractive?" He finally managed to ask.

Naruto released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and his face flamed at the question. He looked up shyly and brushed his fingers over the back of Sasuke's hand. "Very much so…" He admitted.

"Even though I'm a demon…?" Sasuke asked him. Somehow they were moving closer, lips almost touching.

"You saved me. You being a demon helped that… how could I not find that attractive?" He said. He wasn't sure who did it first, but suddenly their lips were moving against one another nervously but passionately as well. Sasuke shuddered and released a groan as Naruto slid his hands under the hunter's shirt and up across his chest. "Are you like me as well?"

"Yes… No… Perhaps?" Sasuke seemed unsure of himself. "I've been avoided by others since I was a child. By the time my body was beginning to have those occasional reactions, I was used to… isolation… I've never given any thought to what I find attractive.." Sasuke's lips ghosted over Naruto's once more. "Until I saw you… I do.. find you very attractive… I don't want you to be afraid of me…"

"I'm not. I won't be… just.. kiss me?" Naruto pleaded, shuffling even closer. He was completely naked. Sasuke was completely dressed. But they could remedy that, right? Sasuke pressed his mouth to the blonde's in a demanding hungry kiss. He was inexperienced but he made up for it with enthusiasm and Naruto loved it. He slowly pulled Sasuke's red silk shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss to get it off and toss it across the room.

"You're beautiful…" Sasuke hushed softly. Naruto blushed dark red and started working on removing the man's pants. He was used to fast-paced, limited time fucks in a hotel somewhere. Sasuke gripped his wrists a bit and gave him a small smile. "Is it alrght if I do it? I'd like to take my time with this… After all, you aren't in a hurry to go anywhere… right?"

"I… No, you're right. I'm sorry… I guess I've never really enjoyed it slowly before… you know?" Naruto laid back on the furs as Sasuke crawled over him with unsure movements but the Uchiha kissed him again, passionately.

"You've never been made love to?" He questioned with a frown. Naruto snorted and smiled a bit.

"Where I come from, a gay man does not simply find someone to make love to. It's often times a fast and wild romp between two men who feel a mutual attraction but will probably never see each other again." He admitted with a sad sigh. "I had that happen to me twice before I gave up thinking I'd find someone to love…"

Sasuke growled a bit and kissed him hard but tenderly brushed his hand over Naruto's belly. "Not here… not now…" He urged. "Please, don't let this be like that. You are the only one… who isn't afraid. Please stay with me… be mine, Naruto…"

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise and the blonde slowly wrapped his arms around the demon's shoulders. He understood now why he woke up in the place in that way. It was so he could meet this man. His wish was granted.

"I will… I'll be yours Sasuke… I promise…" Naruto agreed, his heart overflowing at the idea. Just a few hours ago he was miserable and unloved and now he was… claimed. Desired. Needed.

"Thank you…" Sasuke whispered before slowly exploring Naruto's neck with kisses and licks. He moved lower, down the blonde's chest. He paused to experimentally lick the blonde's nipples. Naruto's chest arched and he gasped in pleasure. Sasuke grinned triumphantly and continued with his loving attention, still moving down farther. He kissed and licked his way down the blonde's soft navel. He paused with nervous hesitation at the blonde's already aroused organ. His dark eyes flicked upwards to stare at the pure face before sliding closed and he started on his new lover's cock by kissing the head then testingly licking up the underside. Naruto gasped out in pleasure and carded his fingers through silky black hair and moaned his name brokenly. Sasuke enjoyed it immensely and continued, upping his game a bit by sucking on just the head.

"S-Sasuke.. Stop! I'm gonna… AH!" Naruto cried out in pleasure and came hard into his lover's mouth. Sasuke choked a bit but swallowed reflexively until it was all swallowed up then moved his eyes up to Naruto's red and exhausted face.

"I wasn't… expecting so much of it…" Sasume murmured off-handedly before he slowly removed his clothes and moved back up to press butterfly kisses across Naruto's jawline. "What next…?"

"Next… those pants need to come off. So that you can put yours inside of me and make love to me properly." Naruto said quietly, his fingers reaching down to slowly untie the lace on the front of the demon's pants. He chuckled a bit to himself. "You know… I've always considered demons to be these evil creatures that lead men to sin but… you are so innocent, it's adorable…" He slowly pushed Sasuke's pants down his thighs, marveling at the marble skin being uncovered. It didn't surprise him that the man had nothing underneath.

"I'm not always good…" Sasuke whispered. A tanned hand wrapped around his cock in a firm grip and he gasped lowly.

"Well I hope not… I want you to be a bit of a bad boy and make love to me.. hard and fast…" Naruto purred softly, a smirk gracing his features. Sasuke pushed him down and finished removing his pants himself before meeting azure eyes with his own that were slowly becoming tinged with red.

"No… not hard and fast… I will make love to you… but I want it to be so slow and passionate that you weep my name to the heavens." He said firmly. "I do not… want to hurt you… how can I proceed?"

"Your hand, let me see it." Naruto commanded gruffly, his face slightly pink. Sasuke did as he was told and the blonde greedily sucked his slender fingers into his mouth, doing one at a time until three were in his mouth and nice and wet. He pulled them out, watching the barely restrained pleasure that stole across Sasuke's face, then gave him a slow smile. "Now one at a time, I want you to put one finger inside me."

To show him his meaning, Naruto wiggled out from under him and laid on his back with his legs spread and revealed to Sasuke his waiting entrance. Sasuke groaned throatily and settled on the floor between the blonde's legs and slowly pressed the first finger inside, watching with lusty fascination as the hole greedily swallowed it. He pushed and pulled easily. He knew the general concept of what to do and how, and he used this knowledge here. In and out, slow and gentle, only adding another finger when Naruto begged him to. And the blonde was a writhing puddle of goo, moaning quietly as the demon played with him.

"Enough!" Naruto cried out swiftly, grabbing at Sasuke's wrist. "Just.. please… make love to me… show me how it should be done." The way he said it sent a shiver down the larger male's spine. The raven climbed over Naruto and kissed him gently, slowly pressing his own proud organ into the tight heat there. The blonde groaned lowly and rolled his hips to help the process. Sasuke gave a sharp intake of breath and watched Naruto's face as he slid in the rest of the way. Naruto felt unbelievably turned on by the way those onyx gems turned blood red and seemed to be spinning. Naruto shuddered and pulled the man into a kiss.

"Am I… hurting you?" He whispered with a quiet grunt. Naruto kissed him and rolled his hips with a moan of his own.

"You aren't. It feels so good, Sasuke. You're so deep inside of me…" He whispered with a smile.

Sasuke returned a half smile to the blonde and began slowly rocking against him, taking his time and making sure his lover felt every movement. He kissed the blonde deeply and the gentle rocking of their bodies, slowly building speed and tempo as their passion and pleasure built higher and higher.

As it became too much for the two of them, Naruto gave a guttural cry as he came and his nails dug deep into the demon's shoulder. The pain mixed with the pleasure and the demon inside of him reveled in it. He came hard inside of his lover and buried his face deeply into the blonde's neck.

"Don't leave me… ever…" Sasuke ordered, breathing harshly. Naruto nodded and kissed his sweaty shoulder with tender butterfly kisses.

"Not even the devil himself could convince me to." He promised with a smile and tears in his eyes.

_~~ Historically, the predominant concept of witchcraft in the Western world derives from Old Testament laws against witchcraft, ~~_

Naruto stood close to Sasuke as they made their way through the village market to buy groceries. The plan was that they wouldn't be gone long but as Sasuke smirked and teasingly nudged Naruto towards the oranges, Kakashi grabbed his arm and turned to him with a pleading face.

"I'm enjoying my simple life, Kakashi." Sasuke said before the sheriff could get a word in inch wise.

"Please, Sasuke. There have been three children taken just this week." Kakashi urged. Sasuke paused. "They were taken on the outskirts of the woods, around sunset… The being that took them… left something of a calling card. A white snake skin. Please find him, Sasuke. You know I will pay you whatever you demand…"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who smiled and hugged his arm. Some of the villagers seemed to glance at them with suspicious eyes but he didn't care.

"Go ahead…" the blonde cooed with a smile. "It's what you do. It's what you have your gift for. Maybe… I can come with you?"

"hhmm… I suppose it wouldn't hurt… I'll keep you safe." Sasuke promised with a small smile. "For payment, perhaps you could arrange for some new clothes for Naruto… and I would like a small basket of oranges. They're Naruto's favorite color you know, and it's a pity they're almost out of season." Sasuke spoke with an airy tone before leading Naruto back to his horse at the edge of the market.

"That's all you ask for?" Naruto wondered, surprised. Sasuke chuckled.

"These people are poor. They don't have much. I don't need much in all honesty. I just need food and clothing, supplies for the house here and there. That's all I need." Sasuke said. He rode the horse back to his little log cabin and let it roam as it pleased while he led his blonde inside to get ready for hunting.

Sasuke had an abundance of swords, daggers, arrows, and a rather frightening looking crossbow. He gave the blonde two daggers and helped him hide them. "This is risky… but I know you trust me… and I want to trust myself as well." His eyes were only tinted red but Naruto had seen enough to know that soon they would be blood red and he would be powerful.

"I trust you…" Naruto whispered to the demon, lacing their fingers together. "Now let's go save those kids, Sasuke."

_~~ In Christianity and Islam, sorcery came to be associated with heresy and apostasy and to be viewed as evil. ~~_

The witch's lair wasn't hard for a demon like Sasuke to find. He just followed the scent of dark magic to an old wooden shack half built into the mouth of a large cave. But it was late. The sun was starting to set.

A man came out of the shack as the two approached. He had white skin and long black hair. His eyes were a frightening yellow color and looked like the eyes of a snake. Sasuke growled at him to alert him of their presence and his head jerked up to look at the pair.

"Oh my, this simply won't do… guests at such an early hour? I haven't tidied up the place at all." He laughed with a nervous giggle. "And the children, oh how filthy they are! Please excuse me, I don't suppose you will be wanting tea?"

"Shut up. Release the children and tell me what the point is to this?" Sasuke snarled, pulling out a dagger. His eyes were fully red now and filled with hate. Naruto aimed the crossbow steadily.

"The point? Ah yes, the reason! Always a reason, isn't there? Well guess what, Lord Demon? Bathing in the blood of innocence on the night of the blood moon has the ability to turn one immortal. So I've been collecting innocent children to bathe in their blood. Ahh, the blood moon is coming fast, you'd best hurry and stop me before it rises. You know how you get." The witch cackled lowly and before Naruto could even blink, Sasuke was on him, holding a dagger to his throat.

"It's tonight?" He hissed in a terse voice. Naruto looked at the pair then slowly inched his way around them. He would free the children while the two fought, just to be safe.

The inside of the shack was dirty and dark. The floor was stained with red and black splotches and the only light in the room was a few small candles on a table that were almost burnt out. A whimpering in the back of the shack caught Naruto's attention and he wandered back almost blindly through the dimly lit shack until he found a room with three small cages, each holding a child that looked dirty and unkempt.

"Oh my god!" Naruto gasped before opening the cages hurriedly and checking the children one by one. "It's okay! Me and Sasuke came to save you!" He said. At his lover's name, they trembled just a bit but said nothing and Naruto began to lead them outside.

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, the witch burning beside him. Something seemed… off about him. It made the children wary. Naruto slowly approached him but Sasuke laid his head on the ground with his arms over his head in almost a restraining sort of position.

"Go…" He growled out with gritted teeth. "Take the children on the cart back to the village and stay with Kakashi until I come collect you in the morning." He whispered, his voice was wavering between solid and almost demonic. Naruto ushered the kids to the cart attached to the horse's saddle and took them to Kakashi before speeding off to return to Sasuke's side, despite the warnings being thrown at him by all the villagers.

_~~ The Malleus Maleficarum, (Latin for "Hammer of The Witches) was a witch-hunting manual written in 1486 by two German monks, Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger. It was used by both Catholics and Protestants for several hundred years, outlining how to identify a witch, what makes a woman more likely than a man to be a witch, how to put a witch on trial, and how to punish a witch. ~~_

Naruto sat calmly beside the demon who was still curled in that awkward position. He cringed when he sensed the blonde but Naruto just looked up at the sky and smiled.

"This is the same orange moon I made a wish to… The same shade even." He mused. Sasuke's head lifted just a bit. "I thought it was a harvest moon but what did you guys call it again? A blood moon? Kakashi said that it amplifies demonic power. Is that why you're so scared right now?"

"I can't… control myself… under the blood moon. The demonic tendencies… I want to tear people apart, devour their flesh, drink their blood, maybe even suck up their soul, you know? I can't… be trusted right now." He confessed.

Naruto took his hand and smiled softly. "That's what you see. When I look at this moon, I can only be thankful. Because it is the moon that brought me to you. Without it… without you… I'd have probably killed myself before long. I can think of nothing but happiness when I see it."

"That's… a nice thought…" Sasuke gritted out, as though he was in pain.

"Maybe the next time one comes around… we should make love under it." He laughed airily and looked at the demon once more. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I've seen it, you know. I've seen you be this strong before. The first time we made love, there was a threat lingering in the air that you were about to lose control. But you kept yourself sane to the very end. You're strong."

"I cannot trust myself right now. I don't believe I can contain myself…" His voice was hoarse now. Naruto squeezed his hand and tried to will him to lift his head. Those red eyes looked at him but there were strange rings around the iris that Naruto didn't recognize. He gritted his teeth tightly and Naruto just smiled.

"You're fucking beautiful." He whispered offhandedly.

"I-" Sasuke was interrupted by a deeper voice from behind them.

"What a beautiful sight. Two young love birds, brought together by fate. And Torn apart by destiny." The voice purred. Sasuke looked back and growled in rage.

"Madara!" He roared, struggling to get up.

"Ah ah ah, I gave you this power. I gave you everything you have. You would dare to turn on me now?" The man sneered.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke charged at him but his movements seemed sluggish and lacking in any actual threat. Madara easily knocked him aside.

"Still no respect for your great uncle." Madara chided, shaking his head in distaste.

"You're no family of mine!" The demon retorted angrily.

"Seems I need to punish you. Tell you what, I'll just put you in your place by returning you to your miserable existence. I brought the blonde here, I can just as easily send him back." He pointed at Naruto and spoke in tongues. Sasuke tried attacking him, trying to make him stop doing whatever the hell it was he was doing, but to no avail.

Naruto started to feel weak and a bit dizzy. He fell to his back and stared up at the bright orange sky wondering just what was going to happen to him now. Was he dying? Would Sasuke save him? What the hell did Madara mean?

When he could finally think straight again, he heard a strange noise outside; the beep of a car horn. He bolted up in the bed. His bed, in his grandfather's apartment.

"No..." He whispered. "No!" He ran throughout the apartment, yelling Sasuke's name.

"What are you hollering about?" Jiraiya stepped out of his own room and gave his 20-year-old grandson a strange look. The blue eyed blonde had a panicked look on his face but as he looked at the older man's face it seemed like something in the boy broke.

He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he started crying in broken sobs. Jiraiya, at a loss for what was going on, moved to hold his grandson against his chest tenderly, trying to soothe him with soft words.

_~~ Many English "witches" convicted of consorting with demons seem to have been cunning folk whose fairy familiars had been demonised; many French devins-guerisseurs ("diviner-healers") were accused of witchcraft, and over one half the accused witches in Hungary seem to have been healers. ~~_

Naruto wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was forced back but every minute felt like misery. He spent several days not getting out of bed which worried his grandfather to no end, then he went back to work on his book reviews but it was hard for him to get himself into the mood.

He used to spend hours leafing through the pages of romance novels and action books but now that he had tasted the reality, it all felt so false. It was like reading vomited garbage but he forced himself to carry on, taking it day after day and trying his hardest to keep going. He had to work after all.

"Naruto," Jiraiya brought his grandson a bowl of ramen and his mail. "You need to go outside a little. Why don't you go to a bar and meet a nice guy? Get a boyfriend."

"Gramps, I don't want to go outside." Naruto sighed, "I'm perfectly happy right here."

"You were never like this before, kid. Even when you'd come home with bruises and blood all over you, you weren't like this. What happened to you? You disappeared for three days then come home and wallow like this for three weeks."

"I… just can't go out for a while." Naruto whispered sadly.

"Hmmm… Well I want you to know that whenever you feel like it, I can always arrange a goukon." Jiraiya tried to smile comfortingly but it was so hard with the kid looking so down trodden.

"Thanks Gramps. But honestly, I'm fine!" He smiled back but it lacked the happiness he had before.

"Alright." Jiraiya stretched and turned for the door before remembering why he came into the blonde's room in the first place. "By the way, your father's coming back from his expedition this week." He spoke evenly. Naruto tensed and his breathe caught in his throat.

"Really?" He whispered, slowly turning to fully face his grandfather. There was a spark of life back in his eyes.

"He said he's boarding the plane right now. He'll be home sometime late tonight. We should make a big dinner." Jiraiya smiled, thankful that if nothing else could work, at least the boy's father could bring him happiness.

_~~ Some of the healers and diviners historically accused of witchcraft have considered themselves mediators between the mundane and spiritual worlds, roughly equivalent to shamans. ~~_

Minato stepped into the apartment and gave his sone the largest bear hug ever. The boy returned it easily, yelling about how his time in Suna made him tan again. Minato laughed and took a step back, examining his son. He could tell something was off but he didn't let it bother him.

"I brought you a souvenir." Minato said. He handed his father a travel brochure that had pictures of hot women in bikinis before pulling a box from his bag and handing it to his son. It was the size and shape of one of Naruto's thick novels but when he opening it, he found a small old fashioned hand mirror. The handle was silver and designed with swirls and small symbols. As he ran his fingers over the intricate designs, he felt like he saw it somewhere before.

"Did you steal this from one of your excavations, Dad?" Naruto chuckled softly before hugging his father.

"You bet your ass I did." He laughed. "We were going through an almost completely collapsed castle. Twelfth century Victorian, figured it was right up your alley."

"Oh wow, thank you Dad… This is really cool…" Naruto laughed and examined it. He felt transfixed by it. Minato moved more into the apartment, putting his suitcase by the couch and nudging his own father over with his foot before dropping onto it with a sigh.

"It was really cool. I wish you'd come with me. Uchiha Manor was unbelievably large and what's left of it is still as impressive as it must've been 800 years ago." Minato closed his eyes, jet lag making him exhausted.

"Uchiha… Manor?" Naruto slowly looked to his father. Minato smiled and nodded his head. Naruto looked back at the mirror and it clicked. It had been on the wall in Sasuke's cabin. It was Sasuke's mirror. Naruto hugged it close and closed his eyes. "Will you be going back there?"

"Unfortunately not. We took everything we could before those Akatsuki bastards swooped in like the blood suckers they are and declared the place an important monument. We are no longer allowed within two hundred feet of the place. Can you believe that?" Minato growled, slightly annoyed. Naruto frowned. He had to see the place. Sasuke had been there some time after Naruto disappeared. Wait… was Sasuke even real? Maybe the name and the mirror were just coincedences….?

"Uchiha huh? I haven't heard that name in ages." Jiraiya said quietly.

"Yeah… that was my senior thesis right?" Minato chuckled.

"Why are you so obsessed with them?" The older man wondered quietly.

"Because there's something… otherworldly about them. If you've ever seen a picture of one, you'd understand. Even in the paintings they're… ethereal." Minato breathed. Naruto stared at his father. He couldn't believe something his father had been fascinated with since before the youngest blonde was even born was now that same child's obsession. "Naruto…? You've been really quiet…" Minato said softly. Naruto jumped and blushed a bit.

"Sorry… just… admiring my mirror. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Call me when dinner's done Gramps." He murmured before heading to his room. The only thing he could think of at that moment was that it had definitely been fate, however short their time together was, it was definitely fate that brought them together.

_~~ Probably the most obvious characteristic of a witch was the ability to cast a spell, "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a set of words, a formula or verse, or a ritual action, or any combination of these. ~~_

A week and a half was all the time Minato got to spend with his family but he had certainly made the most of it. He was especially happy that his son was hanging on to his every word about the Uchiha Manor and even just the Uchiha themselves, a clan of beautiful men and women that disappeared in a single night hundreds of years ago. But alas, it became time for him to leave.

Naruto walked him to the airport, telling him about how cool everything was and how he wanted to write about the manor so he would be calling Minato every now and then for details about the place. Minato knew his son well enough to just smile and know that for some reason, the boy was just comforted by hearing about it.

At the airport they hugged and Minato headed to his gate. Naruto stared at his father's retreating form before slowly turning to trudge back home.

He stopped at a small book store to buy some books and calm himself when he realized this was the first time being out alone since the night he made the wish. It made him just a little bit nervous but he didn't let it rule him. He didn't hurry his pace, but he did try to take a short cut through the park to get home a bit faster.

That was his mistake. He was just passing the fountain when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back to see Mizuki and his heart lodged in his throat. Mizuki was cruel and a total homophobe. His upper lip curled a bit when he saw Naruto's eyes.

"Nice to see you again, pillow-biter." He said with an angry tone. Naruto tried not to shake. He was never this afraid before.

"Why are you so bothered by my existence?" Naruto whispered, talking through his fear. "Is it because you see me as a threat to your perfect family idea?"

"Watch your tongue, bitch." Mizuki snarled. He started dragging Naruto with purpose. "Call for help and I will kill you this time, I fucking swear it."

"Where are we going?" Naruto's voice raised an octave as he was forcibly pulled.

"A friend's place." Mizuki chuckled darkly. Soon he was steering the blonde into an old abandoned glassware workshop. "Welcome, Naruto. I'm gonna give you the beating of your fucking life, you little slut."

"Please… don't do this to me. Look, I'll pay you…" Naruto whispered quietly.

"We don't want your money you fucking fag." A man said, coming in from another door. There was three there including Mizuki and Naruto felt more than just a little threatened.

"Maybe we can take payment from him another way. Even if he's a man, a whore is still a whore." The other murmured, snickering a bit. Mizuki seemed to contemplate it and he suddenly shoved Naruto hard to the floor. The blonde tried to sit up and shout at him but a hard slap across his face surprised him. He felt his jaw as his cheek burned from the force of it.

"Might as well use his mouth for something good. Don't even think of biting it, fag." One of the other two men sneered as he closed in."

"This looks like it might be something fun." A voice spoke from somewhere. It was dark and growly, as well as echoing. Naruto looked around with the other men and his eyes landed on something he never thought he'd see again. There was a strange circle with odd symbols drawn in the dust on the floor. He'd seen something similar in Orochimaru's lair. They were in a witch's lair.

"We have to get out of here…" Naruto whispered softly more to himself than anyone else.

"Who's there?" Mizuki snarled. A mangled corpse of a man with gnarled hair and long bony fingers dropped from the ceiling. Its throat was torn open. After giving a startled cry, all of the men looked upwards. In the rafters was the silhouette of a man, looking down at them though it was too dark to see anything of him.

"Someone who is suddenly very… very pissed off." He growled. "I've been searching… and searching… looking through every country, high and low… and when I finally find what I'm looking for… well, this is disparaging to say the least."

"What the fuck do you want, buddy?" Mizuki pulled out a knife.

"The blonde. Plain and simple." The voice sounded less demonic. More familiar. Naruto's eyes widened. Was it… possible? "So get the fuck away from him before I carve your body into little pieces not fit for a satanic ritual." He dropped from the rafters and stood to his full height.

He was tall with broad shoulders and a wide chest. His skin was pale like the glowing light of the full moon. His eyes were onyx with a tint of blood red around the edges and his silky midnight hair stood up in wild spikes at the back of his head while his bangs framed his face like silk black curtains.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in awe. He was beautiful as usual. And he looked pissed. Like an avenging angel.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the other men demanded. Sasuke looked at him flippantly before slugging him hard in the center of his chest. The man went flying backwards into a shelf of glass jars.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The Witch Hunter Demon. Your worst nightmare. But the one you should be most concerned about is that I'm Naruto Uzumaki's lover." He growled. Before they could respond, the other man was on the ground with his arm broken from wrist to shoulder. Sasuke also ground his heel into the man's knee, cracking it. He turned on Mizuki next and lifted him into the air. "You laid your filthy fucking hand on him." He hissed in rage. "I'm going to take that fucking hand… And then, I'm going to leave you chained to a cave wondering exactly what it is that's been crawling its way up through your intestines for the next thousand years."

Sasuke tore Mizuki's hand clean off but before he could do anything more, two shaking arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Naruto was still on his knees but he held onto Sasuke and cried into his back.

"M-missed you so f-fucking much!" He cried. "Sasuke! Where were you?"

Sasuke let Mizuki crumple to the ground before turning to wrap Naruto up in his arms. He picked him up and just walked out calmly. He carried his lover to the park and set him down on a bench, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"I have been looking for you high and low for the past nine hundred years. I had no idea when or how I would find you. My time was only marked by battles with witches until the day I would find you." Sasuke said, holding the blonde's hands in his own.

"You were searching for me? This long?" Naruto whispered, his voice full of wonder.

"Of course. I love you. I swore that I would never rest until I found you. So I sought a powerful white witch that I knew and bargained with him until he put a curse on me. He cursed me that I would live forever until I was joined with you once again. Now that I've got you back in my arms, I'll never let you go." The demon stood and pulled Naruto into a tight hug, emphasized by a lustful kiss.

"I love you too!" Naruto whispered when he was released for air. Sasuke smirked as if to say he knew all along and continued to kiss the blonde lovingly.

"Ahem… am I… interrupting something?" A voice asked from the side. Naruto jumped and turned to look at his father who stood there watching them.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane, Dad?" Naruto whispered, his face flooding with red. This wasn't how he wanted his family to find out about his perverse preferences.

"Yeah it was cancelled until tomorrow because of bad weather conditions moving in." He said quietly. He came closer and looked Sasuke up and down. "So who are you?" Was all he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir. Your son makes me the happiest man alive. I'd like to ask your permission now, Namikaze Minato-san." Sasuke bowed deeply and respectfully.

"My permission? You didn't bother asking for my permission when you hit him." Minato growled and Naruto stood up quickly.

"Dad, he didn't!" He cried. "There was this guy who's been… cruelly picking on me… Sasuke found us and protected me before anything bad happened. Dad, I um… I love him… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I like-"

"I've known about your preferences for a long time Naruto. I probably knew the same time you did. Call it a father's intuition. Anyways, that doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that you didn't bother to mention that you had a boyfriend? An U…. Oh I see… Your boyfriend was away and that's why you were so obsessed with the name Uchiha." Minato sat on the bench and buried his face in his hands.

"You don't care that I'm gay? Hey hold on a second, I was honestly interested. You know that twelfth century romance is my thing and that castle, all the stories you told me about it were enchanting Dad. The fact that it tied to Sasuke was just a bonus. Dad, I do really want to see that castle, but with you. I want to share that with you because that's something we're both interested in." Naruto promised his father who smiled weakly and leaned towards him for a hug.

"I thought you told me everything except that one fact… I guess I was wrong." Minato chuckled. "So how did you meet him?"

Naruto began to speak but Sasuke held three plane tickets to River out towards Minato.

"Wouldn't you rather hear that riveting story at my castle? We could take a family vacation together, my treat." Sasuke said with a charming smile.

"Akatsuki claimed it's a monument. They won't let us near it. Unless you can somehow prove that you truly are an Uchiha…" Sasuke smirked at the man and pulled out a phone before making a call.

"Pein, how nice of you to answer my phone call this time. Are the restorations on my house done?... No, I don't care what a small group of archaeologists took. I want it restored, not renovated. I will know if you changed anything, trust me. Thank you, Pein, I will be their soon." Sasuke hung up and looked at Minato. "The Akatsuki were guarding my place until restorations could be made. Now that it's relivable, we can go visit it." Sasuke said with a smile. Minato stared at him with a slightly gaping mouth.

"Ethereal…" He whispered under his breath before shaking his head. He held his hand out to Sasuke who shook it in a firm grasp. "Give me time to make my decision…"

"As much time as you need." Sasuke offered with a kind smile. Minato looked between Naruto and Sasuke as the Uchiha gave a tender and loving smile to the young blonde. Minato sighed lowly. "I'll ask again after our vacation," Sasuke promised before taking Naruto's hand and kissing the back of it. Naruto blushed darkly and smiled at them, slight confusion on his face.

"Ah hell, whatever. You have my permission. You better make him happy." Minato said with a slight growl.

"Permission for what?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled him close and nuzzled the side of his head.

"I want to marry you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Sasuke murmured against his ear. Naruto shuddered and his eyes watered. "I wanna get married at the Uchiha Manor, with my ancestors watching over how happy we've become."

"I… yes! I will, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, jumping onto his lover with happiness painted across his face. Sasuke laughed and held him tightly, sighing in bliss.

Minato watched them with a smile painted across his own face. His son was happy, and that was all that mattered. When the two separated, Minato got a glimpse of a man on the other side of the park with black hair and red eyes, strange burn marks covering half of his face. He merely smiled at the pair and rubbed his hands together.

"Obito…" Minato whispered. He made to stand but a couple passed into Minato's view and when they were gone, so was Obito Uchiha. He sank back on the bench and smiled weakly at his son and soon to be son-in-law.

**THE END!**

I was considering a side story of Obito and Minato if anyone is interested but I don't really know right now haha. I really love ObitoxMinato, I must say.

Ah well! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is ObitoxMinato!

Warnings: malexmale Sexual relations. Adult themes and sexual scenes. Swearing, magic, mentions of demons and witches and other magical creatures. Genetic issues.

**Make My Wish Come True**

Minato sat at a table for eight people, on the end. Beside him was a tall man with dark hair who was laughing at something a girl across the table said. Minato stared silently, trying to smile like he was enjoying himself listening to everyone's conversations but he just couldn't focus on a damn thing anyone was saying. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to try to wash his face.

"ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE! ANS-" He jumped at his ringtone and answered the call as quick as he could, sighing into it.

"Please… don't change my ringtone again, Kushina." He said, his tone a bit of a whine. The teenager on the other end laughed raucously. "That's not funny! What if I'd been at the table? Thank god I'm in the bathroom right now."

"You mean you're still there?" The girl asked, sounding surprised. "I thought you would've turned tail and ran by now."

"Well I didn't want to be rude. I figured I'd just hang out for a bit then leave when I was good and ready to." The blonde said, running a hand over his face with a sigh.

"Just say your Mom called you or something." Kushina said, her voice as uncaring as ever.

"That wouldn't work. Ibiki knows I don't have a mother." He said with a whine.

"Just leave then! Tell them you've had a nice time but you aren't feeling the mood or something." His friend tried to persuade him. "I told you this was a bad idea. I told you there's no point in going to a goukon because you are going to be expected to flirt with girls."

"I know but Ibiki and Danzo are my good friends. I can't just say no when they're begging me. Besides, Ibiki said the girls only agreed to come when they saw my picture. How cruel would that be of me to just up and leave?" He asked, drying off his face from the water from before.

"… Did you finish your history report that's due next Friday?" Kushina asked.

"FUCK!" Minato yelled. "I'll let you go, 'Shina! I gotta go do that report!" He hung up without waiting for her answer and ran to the table.

"Sorry, I have to leave!" He said quickly, gathering his jacket and leaving money on the table.

"Why so soon?" A girl whined, looking at him. She was pretty sure enough but staring at her pouty lips and puppy dog face, he could only feel a tremor of disgust roll through him.

"I have a history report I need to finish." He said leaving.

"Minato!" ibiki called after him.

"That report isn't due for another week…" Danzo said quietly, staring after him.

"Leave it be, I think it's cute how serious Namikaze-kun is about his studying." One of the girls cooed with a blush. "And he's really hot so it's forgivable."

~~ _an __**oracle**__ was a person or agency considered to be a source of wise counsel or prophetic opinion, predictions or precognition of the future, inspired by the gods. As such it is a form of divination. _~~

Minato collapsed at his desk and turned on his laptop. He had to hurry if he wanted to get his work finished successfully. He opened all his study works and focused on the notes he had taken.

"It's so strange… how could the entire family be so beautiful…" He stared at photographs of paintings of the family he was studying. It was called the Uchiha family. A family who's long lineage was cursed with accusations of witchery, demonization, and many other strange creatures he had never heard of before. "This is ridiculous. Mikoto was an Oceanid… and her son.. why is the name scratched off? Well, whatever. He was an Agas… how could one family be so… unreal?"

"Minato, why don't you put the report away and come watch television with me or something? You don't have to be so serious about school. You're almost done and you have top grades. One or two reports won't ruin that." Jiraiya said, coming in. His son's room was perfectly tidy, as always.

"I want to finish this because I'll be studying for exams all week, Dad." Minato said. "I want to make sure it is done now so that it is ready when it is due."

"But that doesn't mean you can't have fun. Look, I'm just worried about you. You never go out and play like other kids. You sit in here all the time, studying or cleaning. Go get a girlfriend! Hey, Kushina's pretty hot, why don't you ask her out?" Jiraiya suggested quickly. Minato cringed.

"Ew!" He snapped, turning to face his father. "That's just gross! Me and Kushina?! That's like… like… you and…. A hot woman! It just isn't right!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya laughed, loving his son's reaction.

"Dad… there's something… I need to tell you…" Minato sulked suddenly, leaning back in his chair. Jiraiya sat on the boy's bed and smiled slightly.

"Does it have anything to do with you not having a girlfriend once for your entire life?" Jiraiya suddenly asked and his son looked at him with wide eyes. "It's alright, Minato. You are still my son no matter what. Whether you like men, women, or a combination of both, it's fine. Just… try not to bring to many trannies home, okay?" He teased.

"Dad…" Minato lowered his head, trying not to cry. His father stood and hugged him comfortingly.

"I'll always love you, son. Now, what is this you've got going on here? Holy hell, that woman's a babe!" Jiraiya pointed to a painting on the computer screen. Minato looked at it and tilted his head.

"Hmm… Another name scratched off. The older brother to Mikoto, blank was an Oracle who was accused of practicing sorcery…" Minato chuckled. The painting was of a man with long silky, somewhat messy black hair. But he looked quite feminine in the picture. "Sorry Dad, that "Babe" is more my type then yours." Minato said, listening to his father's guffaws.

"Alright punk. I'll go make dinner." The man said, still chortling as he left the room. Minato stared at the picture, wondering just what kind of horrible thing the man could've done to be cast out.

~~ _A man who uses magic power for his own end in order to control. The name comes form the old French 'sorcier' and the Latin 'sortiarius' meaning 'Caster of Lots'. The female Sorcerer is called Sorceress. There are many Sorcerers in various myths. ~~_

_"__We have seen enough of your so called "Magic" _!" A woman yelled. Minato jumped slightly. The man from the paintings stared at the black haired woman, looked betrayed. "You have sold your soul to the devil! Now… my son will pay for your treacheries!" Minato realized the woman was Mikoto Uchiha. She was holding an infant close to her bosom and the man held his hands up in defense._

_"__You don't understand! This is a good spell! It will ensure that he will find his true love and be able to be with them no matter what!" The man said quickly. "I have seen it, his love is blonde… but many obstacles stand in their way. This spell will help him overcome them!"_

_"__I can't just trust anything you throw at me, _!" She hissed in fury. "I know what you did… the king's soldiers are all dead now. He's going to suspect us."_

_"__I did it for your protection! The king knows about you being an ocean spirit! He was sending his men here to capture you and force you to part the sea for him! Such a thing would kill you!" The man argued vehemently._

_"__So you roused the dead to slaughter his entire army? That makes a lot of sense, brother!" Her voice was becoming panicky and shrill._

_"__I've already casted a protection spell on you and our whole family. The guards will never be able to go near any of it. No one will be able to harm you. I promise you sister, so long as I live, our family is protected by this spell. The only one who is not protected by the spell is myself however, I will cast myself with an immortality spell so that I may never die of old age and every generation that carries Uchiha blood shall be protected."_

_"___, you shouldn't do such things. What if witch hunters kill you?" Mikoto calmed down enough to look forlornly at her brother who gave a pained smile._

_"__I shall change my name and move far away. So cross me out of the family, Sister. Let no one learn my name. Those who know my true name… will be forever linked to me. They will be able to find me wherever I may go." The man said. "From here on, I shall go by the name of Tobi and will be referred to as a grand sorcerer."_

_"__As you wish, Tobi." Mikoto whispered. "I will erase your entire existence from our family… And I will wish that one day, you as well will one day find the love of your life."_

_"__Thank you… Mikoto." Tobi whispered, forcing a small smile._

Minato jerked awake in his bed and panted harshly. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how in the hell he managed to come up with a dream like that.

"Why does the name Tobi come to mind?" He wondered aloud, looking at his clock. 2 am. UUGGGHHHH. He dropped back onto his bed, cursing softly. At least it was only Saturday. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more but it eluded him. His mind was wired with thoughts and ideas rushing back and forth, trying to make sense of things. He could not get a single quiet moment to just rest.

With a small groan of defeat, the teen grabbed his laptop and turned it on. As soon as the internet was ready, he went searching through all of his notes and sited pages but nothing came to mind. At least, not until he came across a diary entry by some small village sheriff about a master sorcerer.

_And so, despite my warnings, the agas went to seek out the master sorcerer in the mountains. Tobi is a frighteningly powerful man who uses dark and light magic. He can cure illnesses or cause disease and famine. I sent poor Sasuke there because I know it is hard to lose a loved one but Tobi requires hefty prices for his services. Not to mention, the journey there is perilous. The children told me that Tobi can be summoned to grant wishes but he is not a djinn. I just pray that Kurokiba can make the journey easier._

Minato went to Google next and searched about the Master Sorcerer Tobi. He clicked on a few websites, his eyes scanning the pages, looking for any kind of information. He stopped to read an incantation from a scanned photo of a really old book that appeared to have been written in olden times.

Tobi the great,

Master of magic.

I wish for thine help,

To ease my burden.

Thou mayest take

Anything I have

In Exchange for

Thou services.

Minato smiled a bit and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a cute little chant, even if it barely made any sense. He went back to his work for his report and decided to finish it.

_~ Agas is a devious Demon from Iranian mythology whose name is similar to evil-eye in the old Avestan language. Agas causes problems and difficulties by distorting the sight of others or creating visions to them. ~_

Minato smiled as he received his graded senior thesis. He knew he'd get top marks, his whole life was based on medieval concepts, architecture, and mythology. Hell, his dream job was renaissance restoration.

"I can't believe you wrote your senior thesis about your history project and still got top marks." Danzo muttered, coming to the blond. Minato laughed loudly and put his paper away.

"I can't believe this is our last week in school." Minato murmured with a sad smile. "But we're finally adults now. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah, that's true. So what are you doing after this?" The other male asked.

"I've applied to a couple jobs for restorative architecture but I was actually offered a job in archaeology which sounds pretty interesting and the pay is good so I think I just might run with it." He smiled happily.

"Only you, Minato," Danzo sighed, "You always have everything so meticulously planned out, like a business woman."

"Shut the hell up!" Minato laughed loudly and glanced to the side. Sakumo walked by with his girlfriend, holding hands.

"There's no way in hell she'd ever be yours, mister yellow flash." Danzo said with a snort.

_"__Arashi, you run as fast as lightning. My little yellow flash."_

Minato stared at Danzo… that voice hadn't come from anyone, it was in his head. But he didn't know that name. Arashi…?

"Are you alright, Minato?" Danzo wondered, suddenly concerned. "You look pale, hey forget what I said about her, you can do way better."

"I'm fine… just felt a little dizzy. I didn't sleep much last night, I suppose I'll go home and take a nap. See ya tomorrow, Danzo." Minato forced a smile and left his friend. "Honestly, how could I tell you I'm majorly crushing on Sakumo?" The blonde whispered to himself.

He walked home with a slight sigh and his head bowed slightly. He should be happy. He was done with school. He could move on in his life to bigger and better things. He could get a good job and meet a great man and maybe have that family he'd always dreamed of.

"MINAT~~O!" Jiraiya was at the door waiting. "Hey, your exams are all finished right?"

"Heh, yeah Dad, all done." The blonde smiled at his father, trying not to show a forlorn face.

"Gah, quit looking so sad you study-bug. I have a reward for you for your years of hard work, that and putting up with me." The writer held up an onsen brochure.

"What's this?" Minato asked quietly, taking it and looking through it.

"It's a coed bath but it has a very prominent Niichoume nearby, so I thought we could relax there. I paid for the vacation sweet for three weeks." Jiraiya held up a peace sign to his son. "So go pack because we have to check in by 8 in the morning tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But what about the rest of school? And my friends?!" Minato stared at the man who never planned anything out.

"That's why I asked if exams were over! Quit being so melodramatic, you'll see them at the graduation ceremony in a month!" Jiraiya grabbed his son's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "You've been a good kid and worked hard your whole life. You deserve a vacation. Hell, you deserve the whole world! But I'm inadequate as a father and can only give you this much…"

Minato stared at his father who, for once, was being completely serious and even sounded regretful. He smiled a bit and hugged the man. "Sorry Dad, I'll go pack right now." He let go and rushed for the stairs before pausing to look back at him. "And as for the world… all I need is my family. The fact that you've supported me seriously and honestly this whole time… means the world to me. You could never be inadequate."

~ _Niichoume, I've also read it as 2-chome, is the "second district" and is usually, though possibly not always, the gay district in large cities_. ~

"This place… is amazing, Dad." Minato stared at the large suite. The patio even had access to a private bath.

"It is… I can really relax with my writing now." Jiraiya sat down with his pen and paper. He relaxed against the futon roll and started to write.

"We're on vacation… and all you can think about is work? Or is it because this is a coed bath that you seem more spurred to work?" Minato gave his father a cheesy grin as the man spluttered and shook his head.

"Actually, I'm writing an adventure novel right now. The man character is Naruto, a warrior in the old days who never strayed from his ninja path and always valued what was most important, family and friends." Jiraiya said exuberantly. His son just chuckled.

"Well then I suppose I'll hit the baths first." He got some towels from a small cupboard and headed for the patio, pausing to look back at his father. "You really don't mind… if I go to the gay district tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind… just don't… rush into anything that seems unsafe, you know?" Jiraiya gave his son a pointed look before wiggling his eyebrows obscenely.

"Dad… you pervert…" Minato laughed but went to the patio and slipped easily into the water.

~ _Hai Chiai is said to have the appearance of a lion with a single horn protruding from his head. It is known to be very good at deciding right from wrong_. ~

Minato would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. His plan had been to go to a very bumping club and dance with some hot guy but as he was actually walking to the entrance of the club he'd picked, he got cold feet and ducked into a nearly empty bar instead.

"Welcome," The bartender said with a smile. Minato nodded a bit and sat at the bar. There was a few tables that had pairs of men talking, smiling, flirting with each other and only one other person at the bar. Minato first focused on the albino bartender, he was completely white skinned and haired but his eyes were yellow looking. The blonde then stole a glance at the man at the bar who was holding his tumbler with a focused stare at the wall.

He had short choppy hair as black as an unlucky cat and pale skin. His eyes were a dark coal color and Minato examined him closely now that it seemed the man wouldn't catch him staring. He was wearing dark navy jeans and a long black coat with a high collar. His black gloves were fingerless

"What can I get ya, darling?" The bartender asked in a slightly feminine voice. Minato jumped, blushing madly at being caught staring at a stranger by another stranger.

"Um… something virgin please, I'm only eighteen…" Minato admitted quietly. The man smiled at his honesty and got him a drink.

"Then by all means, this one's on the house. And the next one's on Madara-dono," The barkeep mentioned, pointing his thumb at the man Minato was ogling. The man didn't even look up at the mention of his name. "Is that alright with you, Master?" he finally looked over, responding to the question it seemed.

Minato tried not to gasp at the horrible burn scars on the other half of the man's face.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah sure." He nodded, his voice deep and gruff. Then his eyes wandered to Minato and there was some sort of spark there. "Whatever he wants."

"Madara-dono is the shop owner. He's here every night." The bartender explained. "My name is Zetsu, and Madara-dono granted me life a long time ago so I serve him loyally," the albino leaned closer to Minato to whisper to him, "Even going as far as introducing him to cute young guys that are exactly his type."

"EH?!" Minato blushed darkly and stole a glance at the man who was now examining him in turn.

"You're new here." Madara said, moving to sit beside the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Mi…. um… Arashi." The blonde said. He blushed hard. He had wanted to use an alias but what did that name have to be the first one to pop in his head?! He didn't catch the way Madara and Zetsu's eyes widened but he did notice the warm hand that rested on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Arashi-kun." Madara said with a smile.

"You as well… um p-please take care of me…" Minato said as politely as he could, bowing his head slightly to the man who just chuckled good naturedly. He opened his mouth to speak but Minato's voice growled loudly. The teenager groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. "I was so nervous I couldn't eat dinner earlier…." He admitted.

"Nervous for what?" Madara's hand came back to Minato, but this time resting caringly on the middle of his back.

"m-My first time being openly gay… and going to the gay district… My father and I came to this area on a vacation. And since it is a vacation, I figured why not?" He whispered.

"I see… that's very brave of you." Madara said encouragingly. "Zetsu, bring him something to eat. Something quick," He ordered. The albino rushed out and brought Minato a bowl of ramen a few minutes later.

"Is this… really alright?" Minato murmured, looking at the food. "I don't have much money…"

"It's on me. Just eat, Arashi-kun." Madara said softly. He ran his knuckles down Minato's cheek and the blonde blushed darkly. He ate the food offered to him before turning to face Madara.

"Thank you, Madara-san." He whispered. The man smiled at him the tiniest bit and Minato felt his insides warm.

~_The Bakemono have shape-shifting powers and can transform into snakes, boars, foxes and turtles. They can also transform into humans in order to seduce a person or show them gratitude_. ~

Minato laughed loudly, feeling a bit silly. Madara was helping him shuffle through the streets back to the inn. The man had actually given him quite a few alcoholic beverages, not caring that he was only 18 no matter how many times he explained it.

"I think I've had a little too much…" Minato laughed as Madara helped him step to the side of the road. They leaned against a shop as the blonde giggled airily.

"Possibly," Madara chuckled. The blonde started to fall to the side and Madara caught him in a firm grip with an arm around his waist. Minato put a hand on Madara's shoulder and his other rested against the man's well sculpted chest. Blue met coal and Minato almost gasped as he realized those eyes weren't coal anymore, but rather a bright blood red.

"Madara… will you kiss me?" Minato hushed softly.

"Something like that… would be an honor…" The older man kissed Minato and it was passionate, harsh and needy. Minato tried to hold in a moan as he kissed back. His first kiss, in the middle of the street with a man he had only just met a few hours ago. When they parted for air, he looked curiously at the man with a lazy smile.

"Does this count as moving to fast?" He wondered with a small giggle.

"Maybe," Madara laughed and kissed him again. "Should we move somewhere else? So it doesn't seem too fast anymore?"

"We just met!" Minato laughed joyfully and Madara leaned his forehead against the blonde's with a smile.

"Believe me, Arashi. I've waited for you my whole life. In my opinion, I can't get you out of these clothes fast enough. What's the most romantic place you can imagine to make love?" Madara asked him with a gentle kiss to his nose.

"Hmmmm, you make it sound soooo wonderful. I think… the hot spring pool at my resort is romantic... oh but, my dad is there so that won't do…" Minato closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. "When I was little… Dad took me to this Victorian style castle… in the master bedroom was this gigantic canopy bed… I think making love in that place, on that bed… is romantic as hell…"

"Haha, you make it to easy for me, darling." Madara smiled and kissed the blonde, once more. Minato smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying it. Suddenly it felt as though the wall behind him was soft, leaning into felt wonderful.

"Hmmmm… I'm really fucked up…" He muttered to himself. Madara pulled back and Minato tilted his head to look at the wall behind him but it was no wall. Instead of leaning vertical against a stone wall, he was laying horizontally on a bed. A huge canopy bed. Beyond the translucent red silk around the bed, he could see stone walls, he could see doors to a balcony, and he could see an old and very familiar painting of Mikoto Uchiha and her husband and infant son. "Madara…?" He whispered.

"Welcome home…" The man smiled widely at him. "I've missed you so much, Arashi."

"Madara, wait… where are we? How did… we get here?" The blonde put a hand on the man's chest, feeling taught muscles underneath and an erratic heartbeat.

"My house… I brought us here… as for how… let's not worry about that for now…" Madara grabbed Minato's hand that rested against his chest and pulled it to his mouth so that he could kiss the fingertips lovingly.

"Madara, I don't… understand…" Minato muttered quietly.

"Arashi… I really appreciate you calling yourself that for my sake… But please, call me Obito… even if it is only for this one night… even if I can only cherish you for this one night, let us go by the names we were given, Minato." The man kissed him again and Minato's eyes widened. He was quickly sobered and staring bright eyed at the man above him.

"How do you know that…?" He demanded when those soft lips left his. Madara… no… Obito sighed and stared at him with his head tilted. "Obi…to… oh god… are you… Tobi?" Obito started to kneel over the blonde and stared at him. He pulled off his shirt and showed the blonde his scarred chest. Minato looked at it and heard voices he didn't recognize in the back of his head.

_"__burn in hell, you rotten witch!"_

_"__If you are truly a witch, something like this won't kill you."_

_"__Seems I've found your weakness, Tobi."_

_"__Arashi… run faster than the lightning. Run as far as you can, and never come back…"_

"Minato, stay with me," Obito touched Minato's cheek and the blonde jerked a bit, startled.

"You really are a sorcerer… Obito… Uchiha?" Minato whispered, the name sounding ethereal on his tongue even.

"Yes, I really am…" Obito sighed and moved to lay on the bed beside the blonde and just held his hand instead. "I really didn't want to play twenty questions with you but your curiosity is just too great, as always." He chuckled a bit and kissed the blonde's hand.

"I have so many things to… oh.." Minato blushed. "The name Arashi… was your lover?"

"Not just my lover, your past life. I swore I wouldn't destroy your future again, and here I am tainting you with my cursed hands." He whispered softly.

"You aren't tainting me!" Minato exclaimed quickly. "I mean… You're so beautiful… how could you be?"

"Because a man like myself… will only bring misfortune to the ones I love…" Obito said, staring at the blonde reverently. "I had to send you away because if you stayed with me, your pure soul would become soiled. I can't… stand the idea of you living a cursed life because of me, just like the rest of my family."

"Obito…" Minato reached out and held the man's face in his hands. He couldn't be mad at him. No matter what just transpired, the fact of the matter was, Minato was inexplicably drawn to this man. His heart reached out to him. His body ached for him. "Don't treat yourself this way, please. Look, I don't mind being tainted so… why don't we try this relationship again? Let's try dating."

"I…" Obito hugged the blonde closed and breathed in the smell of his hair, enjoyed the warmth of his skin. "No… I'm afraid this is as far as we should get. I was wrong to try to make love to you like this. You deserve so much better than myself…" Obito put his hand over Minato's face and the blonde's eyes lidded before he fell asleep. "When you wake… you will not remember Obito or Tobi… just that a kind stranger walked you home and nothing more." He picked the blonde up and teleported them to his room at the inn.

Jiraiya was half asleep on his futon with a book in his hand but he looked up awake and alert quickly enough. "Who are you? What's wrong with my son?" He growled, taking the blonde from the man and checking him for injuries.

"I was in a mood for celebration. I'm sorry, even though he told me he was underage, I bought him a few alcoholic beverages. He passed out so I brought him home." Obito lied carefully. Jiraiya checked him over once more before putting him to bed.

"So… he had fun?" He asked.

"Oh yes, very much." Obito had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"Did he flirt with anyone or meet anyone good?" Jiraiya looked at the man. It was dark but he could tell the attractiveness this man must've had.

"Ah, he didn't really flirt but many people were eyeing him. He was quite popular, even though he only spoke with me. I myself was quite taken with him but… he's a pure child. I know he will find a pure love that will last an eternity." Obito said, a gentle smile crossing his features as he watched the love of his life sleep.

"I hope so… as a parent… that's all you really want for them. Well, goodnight, sir." Jiraiya showed him to the door and Obito looked over his shoulder one last time at his beautiful lover.

~ Tanuki is a raccoon dog that lives in mountain areas. It can change its shape as it wishes. They are tricksters and playful creatures. ~

Minato set his drink down on the table and looked over at Kushina. She put a hand on his back in a comforting manner. He was at his kitchen table, waiting for a call from the doctors. Kushina had given them a urine sample for analysis, all that was left was the results.

"I'm sure it'll be positive, Minato." She whispered, rubbing his tense back. "We did everything right."

"Yeah… I know… it's just… I really want a child… It's been almost five years since high school. I'm still a virgin for christ's sake, at least let me have a child." The blonde whispered with a soft sigh. The phone started to ring and he answered it quickly. "Namikaze!"

"Namikaze-san… the results for your pregnancy…" Minato's breath hitched a bit as he waited. "I'm afraid it is a negative…"

"What…?... oh…" He was devastated. He slumped into the chair, ready to give up.

"We would like you to come in for some sperm testing. We want to see why this has failed so many times." The doctor suggested. Minato groaned a reply. "Please come in right away, and bring a magazine with you, or something you can use as simulation while you produce the sperm sample."

"Hai…" Minato stood and Kushina swore under her breath. "I'm going to the hospital. They want to run a few tests on my sperm." He admitted as he slipped on his shoes and started heading to the hospital.

The doctor escorted him to a lockable bathroom and left him there with a cup. Minato sighed and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and imagined Madara's face, his beautiful smile, the dark and mysterious aura around him. He imagined what the man's mouth would taste like, even tried to imagine what that mouth would feel like on his dick.

As soon as he was hard, he opened his pants and started stroking himself at a fast pace, wanting to complete as quick as possible. If he were seeking his own pleasure for recreational purposes, he'd take his time with stroking, maybe slip a finger or two inside his entrance. But this was all business.

"Mada… AH!" He grabbed the cup and got as much in it as he could, biting his lip to quell his groan of pleasure. When it was finishes, he cleaned his hand and put the lip on the cup before taking it to the doctor with an embarrassed blush.

"Thank you, sir," The doctor said with a forced smile. "I'd also like to take a blood sample, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine…" Minato nodded and the doctor gave him a note.

"Alright, please take this down to the lab so the technicians can take a blood sample for me. I should be done with this by the time you're finished, so come back here." The doctor ordered. Minato nodded and left to do as he was told. He waited for almost a half an hour before his blood was taken for testing and then he returned to the doctor's office for an answer.

The man was sitting at his desk with a concerned face, looking over papers with his chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"What's… wrong with my sperm?" Minato asked quietly, moving closer. He sat on the examination table.

"Namikaze-san… the sample you've given me… doesn't have a single sperm cell in it." The doctor explained slowly. "Normally I wouldn't rush a decision like this, but you've been trying enough times to no avail. You're infertile."

"I'm… what?" Minato echoed hollowly.

"Infertile, Namikaze-san. In normal cases, I'd run a few more tests, have you bring in a few more samples over a few month course but, this isn't just a low sperm count. This is absolutely zero." The doctor said. "It could be many issues, but we're going to look at your hormonal levels and your genetic makeup first to determine why. It'll take a few days to get the DNA profile, then we can let you know from there, alright? Keep your chin up, it might be easily corrected."

"But I…" Minato felt at a loss. H lowered his head and stared at the floor. What about his child? He wanted to have one so bad.

With nothing else to do or even think about, he went home numbly, blocking out everything as he trudged to his bed. When he was laying in his bed, curled into the fetal position with his shoes still on and everything, he buried pressed the heel of his balms to his eyes and began to sob uncontrollably.

_~ 40 million to 300 million is the normal range for the number of sperm per milliliter. Counts below 10 million are considered poor; counts of 20 million or more may be fine if motility and morphology are normal. ~ _

Minato didn't move from his bed except to use the bathroom once or twice a day for the next four days. He was starving but felt too sick to eat anything.

When the doctor called him he limply held the phone to his ear and mumbled a quiet greeting.

"Namikaze-san, I have the results from your DNA test… I'm sorry but it seems that you have Klinefelter's Syndrome… um, which is unchangeably infertile… but there are possibilities to try to surgically gather sperm directly from the test-" Minato hung up the phone and closed his eyes. That was it. His dreams of a family… They were ruined.

"There's never going to be a son or daughter… ever…" Minato sighed loudly, his tears were all dried up by now. It stung his swollen eyes to even try to cry. "Tobi…" He whispered, half asleep. "If only Tobi could make it right… To…bi… t..Obi..to…" His eyes slid closed. He was half aware of a figure, leaning over him.

"Christ, you look like hell, Minato," It was a soft voice, Madara's voice. Obito opened his eyes and saw that face, the beautiful burn marks and gorgeous charcoal eyes.

"Madara…" He said, smiling. "I've missed you…"

"Fool, and here I thought you might've remembered me…" The man gave him a gentle smile before leaving the room. He came back with food and force-fed the blonde slowly, bit by bit.

"Madara-san… why are.. you here?" Minato stared up at him and the man smiled a bit before leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"So beautiful. You dropped your student ID in my bar that day. Veeeery neglectful, Minato-chan." Madara said softly, holding up the ID card. Minato shuddered and stared at him.

"I'm… sorry I lied… I just.." He looked away guiltily, feverish blue eyes scanning the room.

"Baka, I don't care. It was your first time being in such a place. Never mind that, your eyes are all red and puffy. And your complexion is bad. What's wrong?" The man laid on the bed beside him and turned him so they laid face to face.

"I…" Minato blushed darkly. He must've been dreaming. Otherwise, there's no way Madara would be in his room watching him. "I'm impotent…" He whispered. "But I really want a child… my friend said she would carry it for me… But I can't have any.. I have Klinefelter's…" He started to sob tearlessly. Madara hugged him to his chest, whispering to him soothingly.

"It's okay, it'll be alright, I'll help you." The man cooed quietly in his ear, waiting for him to calm down.

"H-how… would you help?" Minato whispered softly. Madara kissed him a slow and passionate kiss, lighting fires deep within him. It was a kiss that felt… really familiar…

"Just let me take care of you…" Madara pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest and stomach, laying light butterfly kisses down the golden flesh.

"Eh?! W-wait! I should shower first!" Minato tried to grab his hair as the larger man opened his belt and slid his pants partway down his hips.

"Shut up and let me help you." The man said, grasping Minato's hardening cock and kissing the head a few times before licking the underside. The blonde moaned joyously and arched his back in pleasure. Madara grinned a bit and continued to lick at him, occasionally, sucking the head into his mouth to tease it and gather the precome there.

"Ma-Ahh!" Minato tangled his fingers in the soft black locks and pulled on the man's head. Madara's hand came up between the younger man's legs and started to gently roll and massage his balls. Minato cried out and a few more hard sucks later, and the blonde came with a loud cry.

Madara held it all in his mouth then spit it all into a cup for the blonde. He helped the weak-kneed male to stand up and fix his clothes. "Come on, let's get this to your doctor so that they can put it in Kushina and she can bear your son." He ordered the blonde, handing him the cup.

"What? But I told you, I'm…" Madara placed a finger of his lips and smiled.

"Trust me. I'll get you to the hospital. You call Kushina and have her meet you there." Madara said, walking the blonde to a car sitting outside. Minato told Kushina and asked her to meet him in the waiting room of the hospital then called the doctor for an immediate fertilization appointment. The man sighed in exasperation but Minato glanced at Madara who nodded and told the man firmly to trust him before hanging up.

The man took him to the hospital and went inside with him straight to the doctor. Kushina was there as well, looking confused. Minato turned to look at Madara only to find no one there. He swallowed a bit and just gave the cup to the doctor.

"My uh… my sperm… It should work…" He said.

"Namikaze-san, we talked about this, you can't," The doctor said with a pitying smile.

"Look, just try it please! I think it'll work this time." Minato pleaded. The doctor nodded and Kushina changed into the gown, preparing to be impregnated.

_~ Cerberus is a three headed dog who guards the path of the underworld to prevent the dead from escaping and the living from entering. ~_

_"__Master, are these the herbs you were looking for before?" Arashi, A young orphaned village boy that Obito took in, shook him to wake him up. His beautiful blonde hair was dirty and full of leaves, his golden tan skin was covered with much and scratches, but his eyes as blue as the deep dark ocean, were as bright as ever. He held out the weeds he picked and Obito inspected them carefully._

_"__They are a bit damaged…" He whispered, watching the crestfallen look take over the boy's features. "But that is to be expected from such a perilous journey. It must've been tough, you did a wonderful job, Arashi." Obito praised with a smile and the boy grinned instantly._

_"__I was hoping they were the right ones!" He said. Obito put them in a jar and picked up the boy, carrying him to a bed and slowly stripping off the boy's tunic and pants. He grabbed a bowl with warm water and a wash cloth and began wiping gently at the boy's body. He watched a beautiful blush cross Arashi's face and his blue eyes turned away shyly._

_"__How old are you now, Arashi?" Obito wondered, continuing to gently clean the body laid out before him._

_"__I have seen sixteen winters my lord, but only because you have cared for me since I was but a child of ten." Arashi said quietly._

_"__It's been six years already huh?... When I found you, you were nearly dead. Those wolves were going to finish you off for dinner." Obito mused._

_"__Aye… and when I awoken, the master said he took me in because I would make a fine bride one day… Master, I am already sixteen… I would like to be your bride now…" Arashi grabbed the witch's hands and stared into his eyes. "I am ready master, please take me…"_

_"__Do you have any idea what it is that you are asking me?" Obito whispered, a slight tremble to his voice as he gazed into blue eyes._

_"__I do, master…" The boy made Obito slide his hand down the tanned body towards his nether regions. "I've heard men speak of such things about women and am smart enough on my own to figure out how such things would occur between men. You will take yours… and put it inside me, will you not?"_

_"__That is what I would do… are you sure you are ready?" Obito leaned closer, his breath fanning across the blonde's face while the blonde's own breath hitched just a bit._

_"__I am ready to become one with my master and lord. I want to become your one important person. May I?" Blue eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and the sorcerer kissed his soft lips._

_"__You already are, Arashi, my little love." Obito answered, climbing over the boy and laying his weight on top of him fully._

_Xxx time skip xxX_

_"__Run, Arashi!" Obito shouted to the boy. He was all white and holding a black Khakkhara and glaring at a tall man with wild black hair._

_"__I can't leave you, Obito!" Arashi shouted, latching onto the albino man's arm._

_"__Do you think me so weak, Arashi? I'm not saying I cannot defeat him, I just do not want you to get caught up in the battle. Run far from here, as fast as lightning." Obito lifted the teen up a bit and kissed him before nudging him away. "Now go… I am going to cut loose… after such a long time."_

_"__Be safe…" Arashi mumbled before running from the pair and magic caused thunder to rumble across the land._

Minato sat awake breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around his bedroom. Kushina was laying in the bed beside him, her breathing labored softly with her light snores. Minato smiled a bit but there was a strange tugging in his gut. Something just felt wrong.

He looked around again and saw a black cat with striking red eyes on the window sill outside. Staring at them. Feeling unsettled, he threw his pillow at the window and the cat left.

The blonde sighed and laid his head back down, putting his hand on the child forming in his friend's belly. But he froze once more. The baby, which had given him such a fast and strong heart beat only hours ago… was now lifeless. There was no movement, no heartbeat to be felt.

"Kushina! Wake up!" Minato shouted. He got from the bed and lifted her up, struggling to carry her to the car, even though she was still sleeping deeply.

He rushed her to the hospital, his eyes blurring with tears as he wondered why it seemed like everything was against him having a child?

Kushina was rushed into an emergency delivery room and Minato held her hand while the doctor coaxed her to give birth to still born baby boy with bright blonde hair.

Minato named him Naruto Uzumaki nonetheless and held the lifeless bundle while Kushina was sedated after her own hysterics.

_Those who know my true name… will be forever linked to me._

Minato opened his eyes a bit slowly and stared at the bundle in his arms. His dream… the strange dream he had been having before he awoke to this nightmare… was of Arashi… and Obito…

"Obito…" He whispered over the child, not sure what to believe. The only thing he was certain of was that Madara held some kind of magic… and that he looked just like the sorcerer Tobi in all of Minato's dreams. "Obito please, I know I'm always relying on you but this… if you help me now, I swear this will be the last time."

"Helping you has never been a problem, Minato." Madara's gentle voice said. He was standing right in front of the blonde, a sad smile gracing his features. He reached out and placed his hand on the lifeless infant's body. "I know you are going to be a good father, Minato. You above all else, deserve this child. What did you name him?"

"Naruto…" Minato answered, watching Mada… no… Obito's eyes glow red and black.

"I see… in that case… I will not only save him now, I will have to watch over him." Obito moved his hand to open the blankets a bit. He leaned down and whispered to the child and when he leaned back, Minato's breath caught as the infant opened large blue eyes and giggled at him. He was breathing evenly and staring at his father. Minato leaned the side of his head against Obito as the sorcerer stood up and smiled at the child. His tears flowed freely.

"He's beautiful…" Minato cooed softly. "Thank you, Obito… I owe you my everything."

"You owe me nothing. Just be happy, that's payment enough for me." Obito carded his fingers through the man's soft hair. "I will go inform the doctors. He needs to have his blood work done so they can determine if he also has your condition."

"Okay…" Minato continued to hold the child, marveling at the miracle that had been granted to him.

_~ "You may place your succulent lips upon my posterior and kiss it, repeatedly!" Barnabas Collins, Dark Shadows ~_

It was this same park some twenty something years ago that Obito had dutifully sat by and watched Minato with a pregnant Kushina enjoying a picnic. Now he was watching Minato hand Naruto over to Sasuke with no small amount of hesitance. A grin graced his features. He had been right to ensure that he sent Naruto to the past.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, knowing the demon would be able to hear him from across the park. "Madara is still alive. He is in the form of a cat, and he has tried to kill Naruto once. I leave it to you to see to his demise."

_I shall… and I would like to thank you for sending him to me. I will kill Madara… not for vengeance… but to protect this family that I love…_ Sasuke's thoughts echoed in Obito's ears and he nodded a bit.

It was then that Minato's eyes locked with the immortal sorcerer and he could feel the strong desirous pull between the two of them. Somehow, during his excavations and digs, he had unlocked his past memories hidden within his DNA. There would be no denying him, the next time they meet face to face. So for now, Obito retreated after feeling the wave of heat roll through him at Minato's soft utterance of his name.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the epilogue to both chapters. Which means this is going to have both ObixMina sexiness as well as SasuxNaru sexiness. There is also some blood and dark themes. So please enjoy to your heart's content!

**Your Deepest Desires**

The house was beautifully restored, looking like it did in Minato's oldest memories, the ones that didn't belong to the current him.

"Wooow~~ This is amazing, Sasuke!" Naruto whistled loudly, spinning in the beautiful stone entryway.

"If you'd like, we could all move here. There's plenty of rooms, your family would have no bills to speak of…" Sasuke suggested.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, if you are honestly offering… and I'm sure Dad would love to write his books in a place like this." Minato said quietly, closing his eyes as he could practically feel Obito's presence in the very walls.

It was later that night, while Naruto was fast asleep with his head on his lover's lap and stretched across a satin couch in front of a beautifully carved hearth, that Minato eyed Sasuke with seriousness. He took a deep calming breath.

"So… Sasuke, may I ask exactly what you are?" Minato asked with a raised brow. Sasuke looked at him for a long moment before he took a deep breath.

"I am… an agas, as coined by desert people in the land of wind. I wasn't always this way though." Sasuke looked at the sleeping head in his lap and played with the strands there. "When I was a child, I was called a healer. Many people came to me with their sick and injured and by taking the disease into myself, I could rid them of it. But in turn, my own body was very weak. Then one night, a dark witch from my family came and slaughtered everyone I loved and cherished. He saw only me as something… to be pitied… He left me alive… but used his dark magic to curse my soul and body. I became a demon whose eyes could ensnare the souls of men."

"Then that means… you are the son of Mikoto," Minato mused. "I've spent a lot of time studying the Uchiha line. Only your name and Obito's are the only names I could never find in any documents pertaining to the Uchiha."

"Obito… he's so kind, unbelievably so. He reminds me of Naruto… when I had lost him… I begged Obito to send me here. But he gave me something even better. "You cannot yet control yourself." He told me. "I will grant you immortality that will last until you are once again united with your love. So use the passing centuries to gain knowledge and strength, make the world a better place, and thereby bettering yourself." And so I have. I could never repay him for what he has done for me."

"I… couldn't agree more," Minato stared into the fire. "If not for Obito… in many instances, Naruto would not be here today."

"I see… you must be… Arashi." Sasuke whispered. "He thinks of nothing but you, all the time. You fill his thoughts then, and even now."

"I know… and he fills mine. But I'm waiting for him to give up this game he's playing." Minato chuckled. "It's getting really tiring."

"He'll come around. He still thinks he's cursed. That idiot doesn't realize that everyone he comes into contact with is blessed, such is the effect of crossing paths with a white witch." Sasuke was reassuring and Minato nodded.

"His insecurities come from the fact that he is not just a white witch, but a dark witch as well. He is a master sorcerer all around. Nature, elements, darkness, and light, he has mastered all four types of magic… and it has made him immortal."

"Well, you aren't exactly mortal anymore yourself, are you? You've become something more, I can sense it…" Sasuke's eyes flashed red and Minato nodded with a slight smile.

"Divination. Once I realized how powerless I was, I tried to find a way to learn more… so that I could protect Naruto and one day be of use to Obito as well. I immersed myself in it and finally, I found myself being able to see and hear things, many things going on at the same time, in different places." Minato said softly. "I became a seer of sorts and from there, I was made into a cataloger, one who watches the passage of time with the eyes of librarian. I'm glad your mortality has returned. I want to watch you grow old making my son happy."

"I will make sure I do exactly that, Father." Sasuke said with a grin. "Well, I'm going to take him to bed, please do excuse me. I'm sure you can find your way to your own room." The Uchiha lifted his bride and carried him to bed.

"So my father is immortal…" Naruto whispered softly.

"You heard all that?" Sasuke cringed slightly. Not that Naruto wouldn't have learned eventually… but still…

"You guys weren't exactly whispering, you know." Blue eyes opened and stared at Sasuke with a thoughtful gaze. "Can Obito… really make him happy?"

"Yes, and once he stops being a dumbass, he most certainly will." Sasuke said with certainty.

"Good… Dad's gonna need his company to keep him happy for eternity." Sasuke laid the blonde on the large bed and settled in beside him, kissing his brow and temple. "This is the first time we've had alone time since you showed up… I'm sure you've been very lonely these past couple centuries…" Naruto trailed his fingers up his lover's chest and Sasuke released a growl of arousal.

Within moments they were both stripped bare and Naruto was leaning his upper back against the headboard, his legs spread and knees bent as Sasuke knelt between them. The demon lifted Naruto's right foot and kissed his ankle before sliding his lips up over the blonde's leg to his bent knee, then back down to nip his thigh. He lifted his head to press a soft kiss to his love's supple lips.

Naruto shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and returned the kiss passionately. He bucked his hips, trying to move his body against Sasuke's, enticing the monster to get on with it already.

"I'm afraid… I might just come right away…" Sasuke whispered, voice tight, and body tense. Naruto chuckled a bit and put his whole weight into flipping them over. He held Sasuke's hands and slid the demon into himself with no preparation and no lubrication. He cried in pain and Sasuke gripped his hands, gasping and trying to form words to swear at him.

The pain tingled and was leaving his body faster than he had been expecting, while Sasuke's teeth gritted and his brows furrowed with pain. Naruto smiled a bit and pulled his hands away from his lovers to instead rest them on the demon's chest.

"Stop stealing my pain… jackass…" Naruto whispered, leaning down to kiss him repeatedly.

"That… was the single most painful experience of my life…" Sasuke's breath was harsh and Naruto chuckled.

"Fool, I wanted that pain, you know? You're such a kind-hearted prick." Naruto chuckled and rolled his hips. He moved himself in a steady rhythm, building up tempo as he moaned and whimpered. Sasuke gripped his hips tightly and thrust up into the motion, breathing through his nose with flared nostrils.

It felt too good, amazing. His eyes watered as he realized he was once again making love with Naruto, the love of his life.

"I never thought… I'd have this chance again. To hold you like this, love you like this…" A sob broke from his throat and Naruto groaned an agreement, holding Sasuke's cheeks in his hands now. He was quickly approaching the end as he moved quicker, bouncing on the demon's lap.

He couldn't imagine how Sasuke must've felt. Naruto had felt as though he was dead with only a few weeks of missing him. Sasuke had been without Naruto for centuries, never being certain if they would meet each other.

"I love you! I love you so much!" Naruto cried as Sasuke reached between them to start stroking the blonde as well. Naruto came hard all over his stomach and Sasuke released deep into the blonde as well.

Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke's chest and took deep steadying breaths. The Uchiha breathed deeply as well and hugged him tight, succumbing to heart wrenching sobs as he was overwhelmed with raw emotion.

"Everyday felt like I died a little more without you there by my side. I kept looking to the moon, wondering when I would see you, praying I hadn't already missed you… and then my travels brought me to Konoha… and I finally found you… I know I didn't show it but I was very shooken up…What might have happened to you if I hadn't been there…. I should've been protecting you since childhood and yet…"

"It's okay, Sasuke…" Naruto hugged him tightly. "I'm right here… I won't let us get separated again…"

"Never..!" Sasuke chocked, hugging him tight and burying his face in his neck.

"Never ever." The blonde giggled, playing with silky black locks of hair. "By the way… whatever happened to Madara?"

"I… was defeated again that day… I went to Obito for help to find you and he gave me immortality… He had a lover at the time named Arashi, your father's previous life. After I left, Madara tried to put a curse on Arashi and for punishment, Obito, who was too kind to kill him, turned him into a cat. He's at a fraction of his original power… and in constant pain." Sasuke said. "I'm going to end him. I'm going to find him… return him to normal… and kill him with my own power. I'm strong enough now to do that."

"I can tell. With what just transpired… the old you would've probably lost control… I told you that you'd never hurt me. And I meant it, Sasuke." Naruto pulled back to stare at those swimming eyes and Sasuke nodded in affirmation.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

~ Three Months Later ~

Madara was sprawled on the ground, in pain. He turned red eyes up at Sasuke. The demon stared back, coldly.

"you… you were my creation… I made you into what you are today…" He hissed, holding his hand out to the boy.

"You cursed me. You turned me into a monster… if anyone is responsible for who I am today… it is Naruto… and Obito… you had no part of this." Sasuke snarled. His teeth were sharp, his ears pointed and his skin turning a grayish brown color.

Naruto reached out a hand and touched the middle of his back and he took a deep breath. He shuddered under the warm touch and looked over his shoulder.

Minato approached from behind as well and gazed upon the witch with distaste. He clicked his tongue a bit. "Can't believe that rotten bastard gave me the name of this disgusting thing. Should've just been honest from the start."

"He was afraid. Don't be angry." Sasuke chided.

"Please spare me, child… take pity on your family… isn't that what Uchiha's value most? Family?" Madara tried to crawl to Sasuke's feet, groveling with him.

"That is the true curse of the Uchiha, you know." Sasuke crouched and pulled Madara's head back by his hair. "You wouldn't know, you've never loved anything. But the truth is, real Uchiha's love far too deeply and too strongly. So when they lose that love… it drives them to madness. The day you took my family, I had fallen to despair and loneliness. I thought my heart and mind couldn't shatter any further… until you took my Naruto away. You've unleashed a monstrosity deep within me that even you cannot escape from. Now… you will suffer in hell for eternity."

Sasuke's red eyes began to swirl and he chanted and Madara's body went slack as he stared. He slumped to the ground, mouth agape in a silent scream and eyes wide open.

"Death is too good for the likes of you." Sasuke said, standing straight.

"A hallucination?" Minato questioned, looking at his son-in-law. Sasuke nodded tightly and lifted the wicked man's body over his shoulder.

"I perfected it slowly over the years, a world completely inside of my mind where I can control what happens to him. He is at my mercy entirely and it will never end, even when I die. I will unlock his deepest fears and use them against him." Sasuke spoke as he began carrying the body back to his castle. "I call it the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"Intruiging." Minato chuckled. Sasuke carried Madara down to his dungeon and unceremoniously dropped him on a cell floor and locked him in.

"Far better than scum like you deserves." Sasuke sneered as he turned away.

"I asked you to kill him." Obito was in his face, staring at him. Sasuke swore a bit and shook his head.

"He's suffering for all that he has done to you and I, and the ones we love." Sasuke argued. Obito grabbed his arm.

"I'm not questioning your strength or abilities. I'm questioning his allies. To protect the future of Minato and Naruto, kill him now." Obito looked at the man sprawled on the stone floor. "Kill him, or I will."

"That's not something you can do easily, not without upsetting your balance." Sasuke warned.

"Trust me, he's worth it." Obito hissed and his black Khakkhara appeared in his hand.

"Don't you dare…" A hand grabbed his staff and gently pulled it from his hand. "You gave this task to Sasuke… now I trust in your decision. It's time for you to trust in yourself." Minato said, his fingers curling under Obito's chin to turn his head.

Obito's breath shuddered as he laid eyes on the man whose pure soul he would always love. A man who was grown and mature compared to the bright child he once was. "Minato…" He whispered with the exhale of a breath he didn't realize was holding.

"Obito… I've finally caught you." He said, his tone changing from sweet to calculating. He gripped the pale wrist and started to pull him along, not caring to notice that Obito was not fighting him.

"You've matured beautifully." He murmured when he finally found his voice. The blonde pulled him into a bedroom. The same bedroom they'd once almost made love in. The same room where they shared many nights together hundreds of years ago.

"Shut up." Minato shut the door harshly and dragged Obito towards the bed, shoving him down onto it and standing before him. "I feel like you've made me wait an eternity for you." He growled.

"Now you've got all eternity to make me yours…" Obito answered. He gave the blonde a sultry smile. "I can't deny what we both want any longer. It's killing me to ache so badly for you. Every part of my being cries out to touch you. I'm done running, Minato."

The blonde slowly stripped his clothes and climbed onto the sorcerer's lap. "For over twenty years… I have been obsessed with you. You ruined my sex life. You're going to make up for that with the rest of our existence." He growled quietly. He grabbed the man's face and kissed him harsh and needy. "Make love to me Obito… the proper way."

"As you wish," Obito flipped them and shrugged out of his casual black button-up shirt. He laid kisses across the tanned chest, stopping to lick and nip at the dusky nipples. "So beautiful, all over. Nut here, you're so sensitive. Do you play with them?"

"Y-Yes.. Ah!" Minato arched his back and ran his fingers through black hair. "Move on already, I can't wait much longer."

"Very well…" Obito smirked and moved lower, sucking each of Minato's lips until blood pulsed beneath the skin and left dark purple bruises. When he was finished admiring his work, he licked at the leaking tip of the seer's erection. He suckled at the head, making his love cry out and shudder as he was already so close to the edge. They wouldn't last long, neither of them would. This constant teasing they had been playing at – well, that Obito had been playing at – for so long kept them too close to the edge to draw this out.

"Do it already," Minato snarled, arching his hips. Obito licked his own ringers seductively but the blonde growled a bit and pulled the witch up by his hair. "I said do it… don't think about it," He ordered.

Obito frowned but used the saliva on his hand to try to slick up his dick, his precome helped a bit as well. He lined himself up and shoved into the tight heat that was Minato. He groaned lowly and buried his face into a tanned shoulder. Minato was shuddering while he steadied his breathing. His blue eyes were misty and his trembling hands gripped Obito's powerful shoulders tightly.

"Are you alright?" The older immortal questioned worriedly.

"Finally…" Minato hushed softly, closing his eyes and tears leaked out the sides. "After so much waiting…" His legs wrapped around the hips of the man he loved. "You feel so good inside of me…" He gasped for breath as moving his legs caused movement he wasn't quite ready for.

"Ahh, yeah, it feels like I'm finally whole again." Obito began a series of soft gentle kisses and nibbled along the blonde's neck and collar bone. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmmmm no… it feels nice… I've missed you, Obito…" Minato sighed softly and wiggled his hips a bit. "Now come on, make me scream, old man."

"With pleasure," Obito husked, snapping his against his love. Minato gave a cry of pleasure and dug his nails into the pale skin. "Oh, you make this so much more amazing than it was before I ever met you." Obito commented. "I won't last long like this."

"Then hurry up… love me properly." Minato kissed him, harsh and needy, and Obito started quickly on a fast, hard pace. He was breathing hard while he plowed in and out of his lover's tight heat. "Ah!... Nnn… ye-es.. please…" Minato cried, his mouth falling open with his shouts of pleasure.

"I love you," Obito purred, one hand moving to grab Minato's cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts, bringing the blonde to the edge of pleasure. Obito licked a trail up his neck to his ear and with the most loving voice he could manage, he whispered, "Marry me."

"Ah!" Minato's body tightened unbearably and he jerked as he came hard, his cum splattering over his chest and stomach, some even struck the underside of his chin.

"Mina~!" Obito gasped at the tightness and lost himself, his hips still thrusting with tiny spasms until he could take no more and collapsed, his whole body going limp.

Minato wrapped his arms around him and sighed quietly. When his breathing calmed, he chuckled and absently carded his fingers through the silver tresses.

"What?" Obito whispered, his voice sounding as lifeless as his body.

"Just thinking… that you're too damn pessimistic. It took us to long to get here." He answered. "But… I don't really regret it either. The more you helped me then disappeared, the more of my heart you took with you. I love you, bastard."

"I love you as well… my little yellow flash." Obito cooed, finally lifting himself enough to stroke his love's cheek with his hand. "Together forever, agreed?"

"Absolutely." Minato nodded and kissed him lovingly and tenderly. He closed his eyes and smiled, never once imagining that a chance meeting with an attractive man at a bar would've led him to so much happiness.

** D**

Okay, the finished product felt a lil rushed but this was honestly just to sneak in some minaxobi smut ^_^.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
